TEATRO (Para que no me olvides)
by AlexaPQ
Summary: Microfic escrito para el reto #terrytober 2019 de "Villa Granchester".


**.**

**Declaración: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Kyoko Mizuki/ Yumiko Igarashi en la historia "Candy Candy". Otras ideas fueron tomadas de "Candy Candy Final Story" de Kyoko Mizuki, seudónimo de Keiko Nagita.**

* * *

**Esta mini-historia fue escrita para la Actividad #terrytober del grupo de Facebook "Villa Granchester". La palabra de ese día era "Teatro" y esto fue lo que salió; quise hacerla menor a 1000 palabras, pero no resultó… sólo me queda seguir practicando. Mil gracias por leer.**

* * *

**TEATRO**

**(Para que no me olvides) **

**\- o -**

_"Yo sé que existo_

_porque tu me imaginas._

_Soy alto porque tú me crees alto,_

_y limpio porque tú me miras_

_con mirada limpia._

_Pero si tú me olvidas_

_quedaré muerto sin que nadie_

_lo sepa. Verán viva_

_mi carne, pero será otro hombre_

_\- oscuro, torpe, malo – el que la habita"._

_(Ángel González)_

**\- o -**

Para Terry Grandchester, quedarse al lado de Susanna Marlowe fue una catástrofe brutal tan terrible como morir en vida. Él sentía el alma seca y su espíritu aniquilado pero su carne continuó viva, como si se hubiera convertido en una marioneta vacía sin que nada amoroso ni bueno lo habitara. Tras su devastadora separación de Candy White, él fue dando tumbos por la vida quizá con el deseo inconsciente de quebrarse como un cascarón hueco y disolverse en el olvido.

Nada tenía sentido sin Candy.

Pero cuando él creyó ver a su pecosa en el fondo de un teatrucho de mala muerte, esa imagen le dio fuerza a su corazón para levantarse. Y también le dio la claridad de pensamiento para entenderlo todo.

Él existía, porque Candy lo imaginaba. Y mientras _ella_ estuviera viva y pensara en él...

Esa noche, Terry Grandchester decidió retomar los hilos de su vida: se dedicaría al teatro con todas sus energías... pero ya no con resignación, sino con propósito.

_Que Candy no lo olvidara._

Él tomó a la marioneta hueca en que se había convertido y en lugar de permitir que la habitara el alma oscura de un hombre miserable, la invadió toda con la vida de un rey, de un príncipe o un mendigo. Fue capaz de "matar con justicia"... aunque ya no de enamorarse de nadie más. Era Candy quien siempre se representaba en todos los personajes femeninos que Terry amaba sobre el escenario... fue ella siempre su amor inolvidable a quien él veía vistiendo diferentes rostros y ropajes frente a cada personaje de teatro que él interpretaba de forma majestuosa.

Para Terry, siempre (siempre) se trató de _ella_.

Entonces él fue Hamlet… apasionado, pero indeciso por ella.

Y fue Macbeth… sucumbiendo y llenándose de ambición por ella.

Fue Petrucchio… coqueteando, tratando de domarla a ella.

Fue Otelo… desgarrado de celos por ella.

Y otra vez fue Romeo… ardiendo en deseo y muriendo de amor por su Candy Julieta.

Las actuaciones de Terry fueron apoteósicas y su talento destacó, colosal. Su estrella brillaba deslumbrante mientras las noticias de su fama llegaban de forma constante a todos lados, desde las grandes ciudades hasta al rincón más recóndito de la campiña estadounidense. Justo lo que él quería.

Todo mundo hablaba de Terrence Grandchester.

Y en cualquier cámara que lo retrataba, Terry aprendió a mirarla a _ella_. Aunque él sabía que para cualquier otra persona que viera su fotografía su rostro parecería serio e indescifrable; Candy sí sabría lo que de verdad le pasaba: "_Pecosa, estoy pensando en tí_".

A Susanna nunca le faltó nada, excepto el alma de Terry. Él se comprometió y en teoría vivía con ella, pero la verdad es que siempre estaba ensayando o de gira con la intención y pretexto de conseguir dinero para que Susanna siempre estuviera bien atendida tanto médica como personalmente… y así fué. Con la fama, a Terry le llegó la fortuna y contrató a un ejército de personal al servicio de Susanna y de su madre que les atendían hasta el más mínimo capricho, excepto lo que Susanna más anhelaba. La malograda actriz casi nunca gozó de la presencia de Terry. Sin embargo, los cheques siempre llegaban generosos y puntuales, con apenas unas cuantas palabras mal garabateadas con prisa: "_Para la Srita. Marlowe_".

Él nunca pudo darle nada más y la actriz languideció encerrándose en sí misma al saber que Terry tomó una libertad que ella le otorgó dándose aires de generosidad. Susanna sólo lo quería a él, pero él no estaba nunca. Lo amenazó, y él no estaba nunca. Lloró, y él no estaba nunca. Aunque sus cheques no dejaban de llegar, cada vez más generosos y escuetos.

Ella había exigido un pago, y un pago estaba obteniendo.

El alma de Susanna también se marchitó de anhelo, pero ella no tenía propósito ni esperanza. Su espíritu enfermo también enfermó y consumió a su cuerpo, hasta que finalmente ella sí terminó por quebrarse y claudicar. Susanna Marlowe falleció con sus labios resecos de dolor, rogando por la presencia de él, una tarde en la que Terry Grandchester estaba muy lejos de allí, otra vez de gira por Inglaterra haciendo que el mundo entero pusiera su nombre en las marquesinas de teatro, su fotografía en las revistas y en los periódicos para que su amada _ella_ no lo olvidara.

En cuanto se enteró de la gravedad de Susanna, el famosísimo actor volvió a Nueva York sólo para encontrarse con el granito gris de una lápida y con la novedad de que las cadenas que lo aprisionaban se habían vuelto de papel. Sin embargo, él pasó un largo año sumido en los remordimientos y la culpabilidad de no haberle dado más a Susanna, y con el temor de tal vez haberse obsesionado con un sueño imposible.

Pero algo en su alma le dijo que no se rindiera. _"Mientras haya vida, mientras ella te imagine..."_

Tras otros seis meses de vacilación, Terry le escribió una carta a Candy. Con el corazón en un puño.

Nada había cambiado en él.

Candy White no sabía qué pensar cuando recibió su carta, tratando de descubrir cuantos significados se ocultaban tras aquellas sencillas palabras que él le escribió. Pero, a pesar de todo ella le respondió casi inmediatamente, en cuanto logró controlar el temblor de sus manos.

_"Terry, ven..."_

La verdad es que la carta que ella le envió contenía muchas palabras pero, entre tantas, el mensaje era único y brillaba como un diamante sobreviviente entre cenizas: _"Terry, ven a mí"_.

Tan pronto como recibió la respuesta, Terry inmediatamente anuló todos sus compromisos y se dirigió al Hogar de Pony. Llegó visitiendo un perfecto traje sastre, la corbata al punto, las manos firmes. Porque se presentó frente a ella adueñándose de la pequeña habitación con su magnífica estampa, actuando como un hombre decidido, aunque por dentro temblaba como aquel adolescente que la vio por última vez. Pero otra vez fue el bendito teatro el que lo ayudó a parecer controlado, a no tomarla entre sus brazos y llenarla salvajemente de besos en cuanto la vió.

\- Estás hermosa, Candy… - le dijo él. A pesar de sus esfuerzos, no había actuación capaz de enmascarar la emoción de su voz profunda. Su pecosa estaba más alta, más bella y gloriosa que en cualquiera de sus sueños más perfectos, su alma todavía estaba impregnada de un verano invencible.

\- Hola, Terry… - lo saludó ella, a duras penas tratando de contener las lágrimas y la emoción - ¿Te sirvo un té?

Y por fin, ella vió cumplida la anhelada fantasía de ver una humeante taza de té enfriarse entre las masculinas manos de Terry, sentado frente a ella en la gran mesa del Hogar de Pony. Él estaba más alto, más hombre.

Y Candy apenas podía ocultar su felicidad.

Hablaron durante varias horas, reconociendo con profunda dicha que no habían cambiado en lo importante. Se lamentaron de la muerte de Susanna y hablaron del pasado lo suficiente para que no les estorbara en el futuro. También descubrieron que no se había desvanecido el hechizo de complicidad que había entre ellos… él le coqueteaba mientras ella reía y suspiraba; hasta que las manos y las miradas se les tornaron inquietas en medio de una densa nube de emociones no habladas, pero que cargaban el ambiente de una potencia casi eléctrica como a punto de desatar un vendaval. Candy quería abrazarlo, Terry quería besarla.

Pero el Hogar de Pony, con sus madres y treinta chiquillos corriendo, no era el lugar.

\- ¿Me invitas a tu colina? - le pidió él, con los ojos llenos de promesas.

Ambos ascendieron por la colina cuando estaba a punto de caer la tarde; el sol casi rozaba el horizonte y la perfumada brisa era fresca y suave, entonando una melodía sólo para ellos. Casi no habían hablado durante el ascenso ni se habían tocado, tratando de mantener en orden sus emociones para que no se les desbocaran del corazón. Candy no podía olvidar la forma en que esa colina suya se había vuelto más valiosa después de que él la visitó.

Cuando llegaron a la cima, ella lo miró con ojos brillantes.

\- Terry, sé que te va muy bien en el teatro – le dijo.

Él la miró, un poco perplejo. _¿En serio? ¿Iban a hablar del teatro?_

\- ¿Te confieso algo? - continuó diciéndole Candy, con la vista baja y las mejillas sonrosadas – He guardado todos los recortes de tus presentaciones. Todos. Hay una de tus fotografías que me ha acompañado siempre, a donde quiera que vaya.

\- ¿De verdad? - él se le acercó, tanto que ella se envolvió en su maravilloso aroma. Candy cerró los ojos, evocando la imagen viril que se conservaba intacta en la fotografía y en su mente.

Y que ahora, como un prodigioso milagro, estaba frente a ella. Acercándose cada vez más.

Las emociones de Candy la calentaron desde el centro de los huesos filtrándose por todo su cuerpo hasta llegarle a flor de piel, donde su propio calor se mezcló con la sólida calidez que irradiaba el cuerpo masculino ya tan cerca del suyo. Él empezó a acariciarle con gentileza los cabellos de la sien y detrás de su oreja.

Ella suspiró.

\- Terry, cuando quería recordar el color de tus ojos subía aquí para mirar hacia el lago – siguió diciéndole Candy, saboreando su caricia y su proximidad - Y siempre te imaginaba allí, en la sombra del cielo y el agua...

A él casi se le cerró la garganta de la intensa emoción.

\- No me olvidaste – le dijo él. No era una pregunta.

\- No me dejaste hacerlo, Terry. En todos lados, en todos los recortes del teatro, veía tus ojos llamándome.

Él no pudo contenerse más, la besó en la mejilla y esparció más besos hasta la curva bajo su oído.

\- Esperaste, mi amor – musitó él rozando el tierno lóbulo con sus labios, su voz profunda acariciándole la piel.

Y Candy le echó los brazos al cuello, abrazándolo como si la vida le fuera en ello. Pegó su cuerpo al de él, muy estrechamente, y entonces respondió un segundo antes de que Terry le devorara sus labios.

\- Siempre espero lo mejor de la vida…

**FIN**

_#terrytober2019_

* * *

**¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
